fiction_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Padlocked Within A Dream
Padlocked Within A Dream is a 1980 Vokoazuian adult anime film directed by Tommy Gibson based on the 1972 novel of the same name Plot Back in the 1930's, Sally Berlow is 8 years old, she opens up an old dream journal which she wants to have a look, Bob Jallygo says "Yes", then she has a look. Bob Jallygo, Sally and her mom, Sheila are watching tv. But, just it happens, a Dream Eater appears on TV, and warped Sally's dream journal. Sally is very disappointed. After Sally intervenes, her brother Larry Berlow is told by Sally that The Dream Eater took her dream journal, 5 kids, Sally, Larry, Ethan, Ben, and Paul August decide to defeat him and bring it back. Sally is not sure to defeat The Dream Eater, but because it's difficult to do it, 4 boys decide to take a taxi to the get the dream journal back, but they get to the wrong building. It is very quiet, so Larry does an echo, "Hello!" and "Anybody There!" Ben Bailey-Kyle thought his echo is lovely, Bob Jallygo calls out "No!" Larry, Ethan, and Paul's eyes are showing since they've heard a strange sound while scary music plays, but Ben snores. All of a sudden, a foot is shown stomping down to the ground since the boys are shocked. It is Bob Jallygo. The boys tell Bob that they took the wrong turn/building. Ethan points that way to Ben and facing the audience, then they decide to go to The Dream Eater's lair. As they got to the lair, The Dream Eater has Sally's Dream Journal. They ask The Dream Eater to give it to them, but he refuses. Then, they brought a new journal for Sally, Sally feels better. She can put more dreams in it whatever she wants. The Dream Eater explains to Sally that dreams aren't real, Sally explains to The Dream Eater that dream really are real, The Dream Eater says "Oh, Really? Well, I have to go now, eating dreams". Sally and her friends got to The Dream Eater's lair to tell him that dream journals are good for dreams, but The Dream Eater has hid the dreams into his closet, he tells them they can;t open it, he tells Sally it's the "Padlocked Within A Dream" Sally tries to open her old dream journal, but The Dream Eater stops her, Sally is shocked, and tells him she is just kidding, and put the dream journal back. The Dream Eater fights Ben, and Sally opens the closet where all the dream journal are there and they topple down, The Dream Eater, who had been distracted with Ben - returns, and, furious as he found the dream journals been toppled down, explodes. Everyone cheers, Sally has reminded her friends the dream journals are good for dreams, and everyone got home, Sally was sad. Her dad gives Sally a big bear hug, and tells her she did a good job, this made Sally feel better. So 45 years later, Sally is 53 years old, and her dream journal is still hers, Ethan and Larry Berlow apologize to her about the old dream journal. Sally asks her mother that she can have the dream journal. But her mom says "This needs to sell to someone else, right?", and Sally yells "NOOOOOO!!!!" and the movie ends. Synopsis A young girl by the name of Sally opens up an old dream journal and gets warped in against her will. She is then told that they must defeat the evil Dream Eater using the power of imagination. Cast * Ruby Greaves Mullan as Young Sally Berlow * Zoe Anthone as Sally's mother * Ernie D. Solo as Sally's father * Sakamoto Mullan (Ruby Mullan's Dad) as The Dream Eater * Haru Watanabe as Larry Berlow * Anthony Brown as Ethan Berlow * Diesel Yamamoto as Ben Bailey-Kyle * Mitchell Fujimoto as Bob Jallygo * David Sora as Paul August * Dora Rhodes as Adult Sally Berlow Soundtrack The film is perhaps best known for it's soundtrack, which features songs by popular American rock band Styx, and an orchestral score by famed Japanese-El Zaphian composer Tommy Gibson. The soundtrack album was recorded during The Kennedy 5's 1981 Don't Stop The Beat Tour, with the album being released one year after by MCA Records. The song "The Dream Maker" would later be issued as a single, with the B-side being Yamada's "Hope". This single would end up becoming #3 on the Billboard Top 100 chart of January 1981, and it remained there until January 29. A second single, The Kennedy 5-written "Move Your Feet", was released in March, but failed to chart. Original LP track listing Side 1: Songs and music by The Kennedy 5 & Minnie Riperton All songs written by Dennis DeYoung, except where noted. # "Just Believe" (3:33) # "The Dream Maker" (4:26) # "Above and Beyond" (George Kennedy) (3:57) # "Lovin' You" (Minnie Riperton) (3:58) # "Move Your Feet" (3:02) # "Can't Wake Up Now" (Janelle Kennedy) (3:46) # "The Dream Maker Reprise" (2:45) Side 2: Orchestral score by Main Title # "Padlocked Within A Dream" (4:28) # "Hope" (4:00) # "Show Me Love" (2:45) # "Never Forget You" (5:56) # "Life Is..." (3:34) # "4 Ever" (4:37) Tropes See Padlocked Within A Dream/Tropes Quotes See Padlocked Within A Dream/Quotes